The Supermechanic's Wet Dream
by kenji1104
Summary: A somewhat prequel of The Unstoppable Lust, it was night and Bruno is exhausted, he slept like he used to but he dreams of something bizarre! RATED M for sexual content! BrunoxSherry!


**The Supermechanic's wet dream**

**Me: This is a requested one-shot smex story from jackandcarlylove and Mic-RNOL-mik cause there REALLY curious on what Bruno dreamt.**

**Aki: *breathes a sigh of relief* Thank goodness he's done writing Unstoppable Lust!**

**Yusei: ….. *thinking deeply**

**Aki and me: Yusei?**

**Yusei: *points at Aki* You and me, ROOM, NOW.**

**Aki: Y-y-yusei?**

**Yusei: No excuses. *carries Aki bridal Style and runs to the nearest bedroom**

**Aki: CURSE YOU KENJI1104 AND YOUR PERVERTED MIND! YUSEI GOT INFLUENCED!**

**Me: *grins evilly* I just love it when someone get's turned on with my pervy stories…**

**BrunoxSherry fans: WE WANT TEH SMEX NAO!**

**Yusei: *from behind the door* YUGIOH 5D'S DOES NOT BELONG TO KENJI1104!**

**Aki: YYUUUUSEEEIIII!**

**

* * *

**

**Note: The events that took place here is before the events of The Unstoppable Lust.**

**

* * *

**

"How's the engine there Bruno?" Yusei asked, taking out a wrench from the red toolbox. (**Yes, the same toolbox XD) **

"It's going quite well, it just needs some adjustments and tomorrow it will be working top-notch." Bruno happily said, he stopped typing on the computers to look at Yusei.

Yusei chuckled "That's good."

Bruno smiled and returned in typing on the keyboard just then, the garage door opened, the two inhabitants looked at the direction and saw Crow with a dead-tired expression; he was desperately pushing his D-wheel to park it beside Yusei's D-wheel.

"Are you alright?" Bruno asked, after seeing the tired Crow.

"Ah." He just replied before throwing himself at the couch, burying his face at the pillows.

"You don't seem like it." Yusei said with his normal tone. Crow grumbled in response.

"Where's Jack?" Crow's muffled voice asked.

"Wandering around the city as always." Bruno replied with a shrug, Crow growled irritably.

"That Jackass better be finding work."

"For the last time Crow, I already got fired on most of the jobs their offering in the city!" Jack from out of nowhere I mean from the front door said.

Like a lightning that flash, Crow got up on his feet and stomped his way to the blonde.

"That's because your too damn and fucking lazy to even give work some effort!"

"Enough of your constant bitching about all these bullshits Crow! I'm not just meant to work!" Jack countered, both of them spat at each other hatefully.

"THEN HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SUPPORT YOUR FAMILY WHEN YOU AND CARLY FINALLY TANGOED? THAT WOULD BE SHAMEFUL FOR AN EGOISTICAL MAN LIKE YOU!" Crow snapped, Jack's eyes got wide from either the frustration he's feeling or the revelation Crow just said.

'_I think Jack got owned.' _Bruno thought, both he and Yusei watched their senseless argument.

Jack blushed a deep red but maintained his angry face.

"Who said me and Carly are going to have sex and make babies?" Jack bluntly replied.

"I am damn sure you would be with her in the coming years! If you're like this before you marry her then there will be no way you'll survive without a stable job! Think for god's sake!"

"Hit a sensitive part there Crow…" Bruno murmured, Crow started talking again.

"Take Yusei for example!" Crow pointed at the cobalt-eyed duelist, Yusei himself was surprised at the mention.

All of them looked at Yusei, Yusei suddenly felt an air of uneasiness.

"He's making engines and repairing stuff as a mechanic right now! He's having a stable condition!"

"Since when did I fit in your arguments?" Yusei questioned but they didn't pay him attention.

"IF HE AND AKI GOT MARRIED! THEY'LL BE—"

"WHAT?" Yusei exclaimed out in pure shock, he quickly blushed red upon the mention of the girl who he had feelings to.

"–Financially…. secured!" Crow finished slowly upon realizing what he just said.

"….."

Silence reigned for some time, Crow and Jack slowly… started laughing.

First they were trying their best to hold their laughter but they couldn't, they laughed as loudly as they can when they saw Yusei's reaction. The two forgot their bitter arguments quickly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bruno looked at Yusei who had a furious glare pointed at his two friends.

"You could have seen the look on your face!" Jack laughed out loud, slamming his right fist at the coffee table. Yusei's glare only hardened at the two.

"I swear Yusei! That idea just popped up inside my mind!" Crow laughed "And it really scored a number on ya!" He held his stomach as he continued laughing.

Yusei finally got fed up, and tried to ignore them, he sat on his stool again and took out a screwdriver to check on some parts as the two friends continued laughing in the background.

"Come on Yusei, it's not that bad." Bruno said, he was trying to cheer the stoic mechanic but to no avail.

"Hnnn…" Yusei growled while removing the screw.

"Are you acting like this because you…" Bruno couldn't finish when Yusei turned around to glare at him.

'_You're guilty that you actually like her…' _The blue-haired mechanic mentally finished.

Seeing the mechanic's silence, Yusei focused his attention back to the Yusei Go's parts.

* * *

**Bruno's POV**

Yusei rarely get's irritated but Crow and Jack knowsa soft spot, Izayoi Aki, I must admit, she's talented, beautiful and kind; We all know they like each other and just like what Ruka says, their a perfect match together. But the problem is, they're too damn shy to admit their feelings to one another, both are oblivious to each other's feelings while Yusei shows some signs that when they talk together, Yusei is always smiling and is always eager to help her. While Aki on the other hand always asked Yusei for guidance and help on her physics problems.

It was only after a few minutes that Crow and Jack stopped laughing; they then decided to retire to their rooms and take a good night's sleep, I bid them good night but Yusei didn't mind them, must be still angry at the two…

After an hour, I was almost done with the program and was about to do the finishing touches when Yusei suddenly asked me this question:

"Bruno…" Yusei muttered, tightening a screw. I sip at the hot coffee and hummed in reply.

"What is love for you?" You have got to be kidding me? I choked on my coffee and spat it out at the floor, good thing it wasn't in the computer or else the program would be destroyed.

I gagged from the coffee that was still in my throat, out of all the questions I can answer… Why that?

"What do you mean?" I asked after I recovered.

Yusei stopped and remained silent for awhile, I continued staring at his frozen state, and finally he sighed.

"It's just…"

"It's Aki?" I raised a brow, my guess was right; Yusei just sat there, not saying a word or any sound.

"I asked an unnecessary question, forget it." Yusei suddenly said, he stood up, holding the handle of his red toolbox, I watched walked up the stairs and finally the ladder and shut the trapdoor.

"Gee, good night." I said to myself sarcastically, I faced my computer again and type some things for the program.

I went on for another hour, I was getting sleepy, my eyelids kept falling down in an attempt to make me sleep, sighing in defeat, I saved the program and turned off the computers, tomorrow it will be finish, I smiled at my accomplishment before going up the ladder towards my room.

Inside my small but comfortable room, I tossed my jacket at the chair, removed my shoes and finally my pants, leaving me in only my boxers and my inner shirt.

I yawned from exhaustion and threw myself at the bed, covering myself in my bed sheet; I positioned myself and looked up at the blank ceiling.

One thing crossed my mind; first I was thinking about the new program and the engine Yusei's making then finally she appeared in my mind…

She has long golden hair; her beautiful but fierce emerald eyes and her big chest… Wait a minute? Chest? WRONG! WRONG! WRRROOOONG!

"Nah screw it, I better sleep." I mumbled, closing my eyes and trying to find myself in dream land…

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

As Bruno lay down there, sleeping quietly, his breath was well and warm, the breeze past behind him, giving him a cool sensation, unknown to him, a figure climbed up the walls and opened the window in his room.

The shadowy figure managed to get inside without alerting the mechanic, he/she, what the hell we don't even know the gender so it walked silent steps towards Bruno.

Like a master assassin, the figure's steps were so silent, even with her boots, none can be heard. Then by Bruno's instincts, he slowly opened his eyes, it were so full of sleepiness.

"Brunooo…" A sweet voice that sounded like it was lullabying a baby was the first thing Bruno heard.

"Hnn?" Bruno tried to look but a gloved hand gently stroked his cheeks, it gave him a comfortable sensation as the hand continued caressing him.

"Brunoo… Oh Sweet Bruno…" Now the voice was getting familiar with him, its voice was very familiar yet it was speaking in such an unusual tone…

Out of fear and shock, he sat up in response, he quickly backed away from the mysterious stranger, he quickly moved his right hand, which founded the switch on his bedside lamp and switched it on.

"Bruno, you shouldn't be such a scaredy cat…" the figure giggled.

Bruno watched in shock when he saw Sherry LeBlanc standing near the foot of his bed, she was still wearing her standard D-wheeler outfit but something strange is going on, something feels… Different…

"S-sherry? What are you doing h-here?" Bruno squawked, the blonde giggled calmly.

"Is me visiting a bad thing?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"N-n-no! O-of course n-not!"

Sherry moved and climbed on the bed, slowly crawling towards the mechanic.

"Then stop talking…" Sherry smirked, before sniffing Bruno's neck which made Bruno shiver.

Sherry continued sniffing his neck, the scent of his smell… She couldn't control it and she licked the nape of his neck. Bruno reflexively backed away, he look like he was about to freak out.

"W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-doing?" Bruno stuttered uncontrollably.

'_This couldn't be Sherry… The Sherry I know is strong and serious not this cheerful Sherry!'_

"Bruno sweetie…" Sherry said, crawling towards him "Don't you like me?"

"Uhh…" Bruno couldn't say a thing but just watched the girl approached him.

"Don't you like me?" Sherry asked him again, Bruno gulped nervously.

"I-it's n-not like t-that!" Bruno started "Y-you're a-acting u-unusual!"

Sherry gasped and her face darkened "Unusual?"

'_BY THE NAME OF ZONE! WHAT WAS I SAYING?' Bruno epic face-palmed himself mentally._

"Is that how you view me?" She asked innocently "You're so cruel Bruno…" She covered her eyes with her hands and looked away from him.

Bruno felt something where he wanted to punch himself, seriously dude; it's your chance to hook up with a beautiful girl like Sherry…

"NO!" Sherry looked at him with tearful eyes "You're beautiful, smart and… and… A sexy woman! You can't be weird! What I meant was—"

"Oh Sweetie!" Sherry glomped at him, Bruno's head was rubbing against her chest which he blushed upon.

She pulled away and all of a sudden she kissed him fully on the lips much to Bruno's shock.

Bruno was enjoying this and at the same time is shocked, Sherry was a great kisser! She nibbled on his lips, giving him comfort and pleasure, next she brought her hands up inside his shirt.

* * *

Bruno opened his eyes and sat up.

"Just a dream?" He wondered, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

He looked around his room it was just like before he slept, he heaved a sigh.

"I don't know if I should be happy or—"Bruno paused when he just noticed the sound of water coming out from the shower, he looked to his left and saw the door to his bathroom was slightly opened and the lights were on.

"Who in the—"

Just as he was about to say something, the shower stopped and after a few seconds, Sherry wrapped in a white cloth towel came out, a separate towel drying her long golden hair.

Bruno just stared at her in awe; he felt a warm liquid fall from his nose, he touched it with his right hand and it was blood.

He looked up to see Sherry who was glaring at him.

"You're such a perverted nerd." She said coldly, tossing off the towel to the floor.

'_This must be the real Sherry but… WHAT IN BLAZES IS SHE DOING IN MY ROOM WITH ONLY A TOWEL TO COVER HERSELF?'_

"Will you stop staring at me like that?" Sherry growled angrily which made Bruno jumped in fear.

Bruno looked at her with horrified eyes _'This isn't the sweet Sherry who calls me sweetie, this one's different! It's the real Sherry!'_

Sherry narrowed her eyes and she put her right hand on the towel.

"You better know to fuck me good as you tinker on things."

"W-wait… WHAT?" Bruno exclaimed in shock but Sherry was listening, she stripped off the towel and threw it randomly.

Bruno just had a nosebleed (literally) when he caught sight of Sherry's slim body, her long fine legs… Her big breasts, it was all so puuurrrrfeeeccttt…. PURR! XD

'_Shit shit shit shit! Why can't my nose stop bleeding?"_

Sherry looked down at him with her fierce emerald eyes before she smirked.

"You perverted ass…" She giggled before throwing herself to Bruno, kissing him fully on the lips which Bruno savored.

Bruno wrapped his arms around her bare waist and started rubbing her sides, making Sherry pull away with a moan before Bruno forced his lips on her seductively gazing at her eyes.

"B-bruno…." She moaned when she pulled away once more, she looked at his eyes, it was full of lust and desire, and he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She put her hands down to the end of his shirt and lifted it up, revealing his bare torso, she then lowered her head and kissed his neck, Bruno groaned in response.

She pulled away again and whispered "Your turn…"

Bruno obliged and quickly sucked on her left nipple, Sherry was taken by surprise and moaned loudly, inside Bruno's mouth, his tongue was licking endlessly, coating her pink bud with his saliva.

He tasted her breast, one hand squeezing her light breast gently, it was so soft but firm, Bruno loved it; the feeling of her breasts were great, he looked up to see Sherry's cheeks were red from the sensation and her eyes weren't that fierce anymore but seemed more innocent.

He chuckled but in the process he accidentally bit her, Sherry shrieked in pain and slapped Bruno across his face, in the process, Bruno crashed down to the floor, dizzy from the impact.

"Y-y-you JERK!" Sherry barked, touching her bitten part, she glared furiously at Bruno for giving her pain and for stopping the pleasure.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…" He said deliriously, man her slap can pack a punch! Much more stronger than Jack's Atlas punch in Bruno's opinion.

Sherry grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to the bed; Bruno groaned from the action and felt Sherry's hand inside his pants.

He looked at her and saw her stroking his dick; she eyed it suspiciously and then playfully twirled her fingers at the skin making Bruno arched back.

"I forgive now I'll give you a good time." Sherry said seductively, she let out her tongue and licked the sweaty skin, making Bruno groan again.

Sherry smiled before putting him all in her mouth, she sucked him deeper and in response Bruno opened his mouth and moaned.

Sherry pulled away and kissed Bruno at the lips again, Bruno while kissing her; fully took off his pants and tossed it aside.

"I want to fuck you so bad…" Bruno whispered, he watched Sherry's eyes beome wide but he didn't mind, his dick was ready to enter her and with one strong thrust, Sherry began to break.

She led out a an ear-piercing scream but Bruno was relentless, even with her constant begging for him to slow down he wouldn't, he's too excited to stop, with every thrust inside her tight pussy, he was in bliss.

"B-bruno! S-slow down! Don't be so rouuugghh!" She screamed out as Bruno hit a sensitive part.

"Sh-sherry! Y-you're so t-tight!" Bruno exclaimed, he lifted her up while thrusting her and he let himself fall down to the bed so that Sherry's on top.

Sherry's constant moaning fully turned on Bruno, he raised his hips up to meet with hers, she rocked back and shook while Bruno thrusted her, both giving each other intense pleasure.

"Oh Bruno I didn't know you're so good at this!" Sherry moaned, she was already getting wet from the pleasure Bruno's dick was giving her, she was taking him all in and it felt sooo good….

Bruno fisted the bed sheets, he gritted his teeth, it was coming, Sherry cupped both of her breasts and felt Bruno's was twitching.

"S-SHERRY!" Bruno shouted out as a burst of warm liquid went inside the blonde, Sherry shivered and fell on top of Bruno's her chests rubbing against his.

"That was…" Sherry muttered, catching some air.

"Wow…" was all what Bruno can say then he grinned.

"Time for round two…" He murmured seductively, shocking Sherry.

"W-wait!" She pleaded, it was clear she wanted to but she has to rest.

"DON'T JACK! HE WAS UP ALL NIGHT!" Bruno and Sherry heard Crow's voice from behind. Bruno sighed; those two really know how to destroy an intimate moment such as this.

"Oopps I think it's time to go…" Sherry pulled away, a string of Bruno's semen followed. Bruno watched, he wanted more but due to the circumstances… Sherry put on her boots and flashed a playful smirk at Bruno.

**"I'll visit you again…" She licked her lips "In your dreams…"**

**

* * *

**

Bruno's vision became blurry, he opened his eyes, and wide awake from the dream he had.

"WOW." He murmured.

From outside he could hear Jack and Crow's voices, he stood up and put on his pants and he opened the door.

"Oha—WHOAAAA!" Bruno couldn't finish as Jack dragged him.

"Geez Jack! He can walk you know!" Crow sighed at his blonde friend.

'_I just had a dream with Sherry and this is what I get first thing in the morning?' _Yep, he suddenly thought of his sexy dream, his sexy wet dream he had with Sherry, he wanted to taste her and feel her body more, she looks so fierce but when you fuck her, she's so fragile… so innocent…

'_Even if it's just a dream… I'll be satisfied…' _Bruno grinned like an idiot, Jack let go of him and he stood up.

Then Crow spoke "I smell something funny…" Jack and Bruno looked at him with curiosity.

He sniffed again "It smells like… like…"

He eyed Bruno in shock "CUMMM?"

Just then, Bruno noticed something on his underwear… Crow's guess was right… He just jazzed on his pants unknowingly…

* * *

_**Bonus content:**_

"Mrs. LeBlanc…" The female doctor approached the waiting and worried Sherry.

"How was he?" Sherry quickly asked.

"Mrs. LeBlanc, based on what we've found…" The doctor flipped through the pages of some papers.

"He got some scratches in different parts of his body, most notable is the back, he got bruises on his thighs and some different parts of his body then he has some broken ribs and his hip bones were somewhat… Crushed? Mrs. LeBlanc, it's almost as if Mr. Bruno LeBlanc was attacked by an animal!"

Sherry covered her mouth upon hearing the tragic fate her husband experienced.

"Can I see him?" She asked, the doctor nodded and led Sherry to Bruno's room.

Inside Bruno was lying down on his bed; he was wearing a green hospital gown, his legs were raised by some sort of machinery (it's also covered in bandages, his entire legs) bandages can be seen from different parts of his body and his face too was covered.

He was like a living mummy in a hospital bed…

"Bruno? Can you hear me?" Sherry said, clutching her chest with her right hand.

Bruno's eyes shifted to his left to look at his wife.

"I'm so sorry dear… I promise I won't be wild when we are making love… I'm so sorry for breaking your bones in your hips while I was on top… Oh God, I'm so sorry…" Sherry covered her mouth and looked at the injured man in sympathy.

"MMMMMHHHHNNNMM (I am never gonna have sex with you again.)." Bruno replied, but of course Sherry can't understand because of the bandages.

**XD! That's just my payment for the delay of this story! Hope you like it!  
**

**

* * *

**

**If you liked this: Then thank jackandcarlylove and Mic-RNOL-Mik for requesting this story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTE: I'm beginning in writing chapter 10 of Misadventures, thinking of a duel is damn hard! Expect new Black Star monsters too!**


End file.
